the teenage life
by kagome092287
Summary: so i have been wondering what would Sango's father think of her relationship with Miroku? so i came up with this modern day story where she lives with her father and younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

InuYasha and Kagome met when they were eight years old when his mother died and had to go live with his older half brother Sesshomaru who was in his last year of college. And Kagome and Sango were best friends since they were little. Sango lived with her father and younger brother. Kagome, InuYasha, And Sango are sophomores in high school. Miroku is a senior and lives with his guardian who is a priest.

"Hey Kagome you ready to go yet?" Sango asked while waiting in her room for her friend to come out of the bathroom and go to school. "Yeah Yeah I'm coming!" she said as she came in and got her school bag.

"Okay I'm ready let's, go." she huffed as she left out of her bedroom door, and Sango followed her. They walked to school meeting InuYasha on the way to the school.

"So Sango what are we gonna do for your birthday?" Kagome asked. It was late September and Sango's birthday was a few days away. "I don't know! I asked my dad and he said it's whatever I wanted." She answered.

"So what do you want to do it's your sweet sixteen!" kagome said excitedly. "I guess we could do what we have always done and have a sleepover again!" Sango said not very excitedly. She hates big occasions and making them into a big deal unlike her friend who loves attention and parties.

"Sango look it's that guy like!" kagome said taunting her. Sango looked up and saw Miroku pass by her. Her cheeks turned pink as she blushed when he smiled at her.

"Why don't you go out with him?" Kagome asked as InuYasha had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Because my father would kill me if I went out with a boy older than me and remember I'm not allowed to date till I am seventeen!" she answered.

"Beside you know Miroku is not exactly the type to bring home to my father. He's too much of a player and he has a record." Sango explained. "True! Your dad is pretty strict on the no dating thing and the last guy you tried go out he didn't approve and he was a straight A student and a record clean as a whistle." Kagome laughed.

"It's not fair you have a boyfriend! Why can't I have one?" she said in frustration as she stormed off to class. "Awe poor Sango I wish I could help but her dad is just too strict." Kagome sighed.

"Who cares it's not like we can do anything about it!" InuYasha huffed rudely. "You're such a jerk sometimes!" she yelled at him. She pushed him then stormed off to class.

"What I do?" he asked with an innocent look to his confused face. The three of them met outside the school to sit under a tree and eat their lunch. Sango started feel like the third wheel when she watched Kagome and InuYasha leaned on each other and longed for what they had.

She looked away when InuYasha leaned over to kiss Kagome, and she noticed Miroku staring at her. She blushed and he smiled at her. He laughed when she looked away. She looked back at him and noticed he was walking towards her.

'What is he doing? Why is he coming over here? What if he wants to say something what would I say?' she thought in a panic. "Your name is Sango right?" he asked as he reached them all. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked with a low and sweet voice. "Uhh s-sure!" she stuttered with embarrassment. He sat next to her crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap.

Kagome watched with excitement like she was watching some soap opera. InuYasha sat behind her playing with her hair twirling the ends in his fingers, and not noticing what's going on in front of him.

They all set in silence for a while. "So could I ask you on a date?" Miroku asked Sango breaking the silence. "Umm you could but I would decline it!" she answered. "Oh well I just thought that…"

"No it's not that I don't want to go out with you it's just that I'm not allowed to date till I'm seventeen." She said cutting of what Miroku was trying to say. "Oh I didn't know. Well there are ways I could persuade your father to allow it!" he said with a devilish smile.

"Ha Good luck with that!" InuYasha laughed. "Umm my father is a police officer and he knows about your record I think he actually arrested you once!" Sango explained. "Oh that is a problem!" he sighed in disappointment. The bell rang for class and they all got up and walked to their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

'God, why did I have to have a crush on the bad boy? The one my dad actually forbade me from dating.' She thought as the teacher lectured. 'It's not his fault he's like that most orphans are like that.

InuYasha is a trouble maker but my dad don't care I'm friends with him? Maybe it's because he knew Sesshomaru and he likes him. It's not fair!" she sighed in frustration again.

After school the three of them walked home together like they usually do. "Say Sango why don't you go out with him without your dad's permission! What your dad doesn't know won't hurt!" Kagome said as they stopped before Sango's house.

"I don't know I never disobeyed him like that! What if he finds out? He'll kill me!" she sighed. "Kagome we need to go before Sesshomaru yells at me again for being late." InuYasha said rudely.

"I'm sorry Sango I have to go I'll call you later." She said as she followed InuYasha "God InuYasha why do you have to be such an insensitive jerk half the time!" she shouted at him.

"Hey I'm not always an insensitive guy! I can be sensitive." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it gently up to his lips and kissed her passionately.

She entwined her hand in his long black hair and held him closer to her lips. He slid his hand down her back and rested it on her hip. She broke from the kiss and looked up at his deep amber eyes with shining eyes.

"Kagome I love you!" he whispered in her ear. A shiver ran up her spine when his breath hit her neck. "I love you too!" she whispered back to him. Then he grabbed her hand into his and walked towards his house.

They walked up to his door and walked in and were heading up the stairs to his room. He shut his door and led her to his bed. She watched him as he sat next to her; he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

He kissed along her jaw towards her lips. She put her hand on his chest. He put his hand under her shirt to caress her breast gently. "Ahh InuYasha!" she sighed with happiness. He smiled at the sound of her pleasure.

He laid her on her back, and he stood on his hands over her as he kissed her lips. He pulled her shirt off and tossed it over onto the floor. She impatiently took his shirt off.

Her eyes grew wide at his muscular chest and thick biceps. She kissed him all over his chest and went along his collar bone. He buried his head in her sweet smelling hair.

She felt his hard on rub against her thigh between his pants. He ran two fingers in front of her panties and strokes her. "InuYasha take me I'm ready!" she said in a whispered. "Are you sure?" he asked looking into her brown eyes. "Yes!" she blushed.

He was about to take his pants off when the door flew open. "Not in my house and not until you are much older!" Sesshomaru yelled as he pushed InuYasha up against the wall.

"Kagome go home now!" Sesshomaru shouted. Kagome grabbed her shirt and ran out of the room she put her shirt back on and went home. "God Sesshomaru, why do you hate me so much?" InuYasha yelled as his brother let him go.

"I took you in when your mother died when no one else would and I'm trying to keep you from doing something stupid!" he shouted in a deep voice. "I'm not a child anymore." InuYasha said in a low angry growl.

"Yes you are! Your fifteen years old you're not ready for the responsibilities that comes with having sex." Sesshomaru explained to him in a serious voice. "And I promise our father I would look out for you!" he added, and left his little brother's room.

"Oh and your grounded for another week. Your teacher called and told me you failed your history test." He said then shut the door. "God I hate you!" InuYasha shouted as he threw something at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day he met up with Kagome and Sango while on their way to school. He came up behind her and scooped her up in his arms. "Hi!" he said looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi how much trouble did you get into when I left?" she asked him with a serious tone. He set her down onto her feet. "Not much just a lecture and he grounded me for failing my history test." He answered her with a smile.

"Oh that's good! I was nervous for ya!" she said. "Why?" he asked as he hugged her. "Because he was so angry at you and pushed you against the wall!" she answered.

"Yeah he was pissed but he'll get over it!" he said as he kissed her passionately. "Umm we need to be getting to school or we're going to be late!" Sango said breaking their trance from each other.

Kagome looked at her best friend with blushing cheeks. "Sorry Sango!" she said embarrassed and took InuYasha's hand to walk to school. They were by their lockers while Sango and Kagome were getting their books for their classes and InuYasha leaned his back against the lockers next to Kagome with his arms crossed over his chest.

Miroku came up to Sango "Hey how are you this morning beautiful!" he said as he handed her a flower. She took the flower her cheeks turned pink. "I bet you tell every girl that!" she said sarcastically trying to act like she wasn't interested.

"Will you please go out with me tonight?" he begged sweetly. "I can't my father wouldn't allow it." She replied and gave the flower back to him. "Keep it! It's yours I meant what I said." He said pushing it away. She blushed again.

"I'll find away to take you out!" he declared then left for class. Kagome and Sango went to their class.

sorry this ones short


	4. Chapter 4

After school they all walked home together like they usually did. Sango watched her friends leave her and saw how passionately in love they were and she got upset and stamped into her home angrily.

She slammed the door behind her. "What's wrong sis?" Kohaku asked when he saw her storm through the house angrily. He did his best to stay out of her way.

"I'm pissed! It's not fair that my best friend can date and I can't! I'm older then her as well! It's not fair!" she shouted. "Uhh I don't know!" he said scared of his big sister's fiery.

Then their father came home shortly after she calmed down. "Dad can I ask you a question?" she asked as he came into the kitchen where they were.

Kohaku got up and left he knew what was about to go on and he didn't want to be nowhere near this fight. "Sure dear what is it?" he asked. "Can I please date?" she asked nicely.

"No! You're too young!" he said in a deep voice. "But dad I'm turning sixteen tomorrow don't you think I am mature enough to date?" she asked with pleading eyes. "No not till you are seventeen!" he ordered.

"That's not fair! I am the only girl that can't date! Kagome has a boyfriend and she's a year younger than me!" she shouted. Her father looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Look at me! I am not a little girl anymore I'm a young woman! If mom was still alive she would let me date!" she shouted "Sometime's I wish she was here instead of you!" she regretted saying that as soon as it came out.

"I didn't mean that!" she said in a small voice. She felt like a terrible daughter for saying it. "You're right. You aren't a child anymore! I guess I'm trying to keep you that way for my own selfish reason!" he said calmly as he sat in a chair.

She looked at him confused. "That's why I am going to allow you to date after your sixteenth birthday! But I do have rules for that!" he explained. Sango sat in the chair across her father.

'I won this fight!' she thought. "Ok!" she answered. "I have to approve of him and you can only go out in public not in a private place where no one can see. No one older then seventeen and he must go to your school." He gave her the rules.

She nodded in agreement. "I must meet him before you go out anywhere with them." He ordered. "Yes sir!" she said in a small voice.

"Okay, but if you break any of these rules you can't date till you are eighteen." He added. "Yes sir! Oh thank you dad!" she shouted with excitement and jumped up. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier I don't wish that it was you instead of mom!" she whispered. Then she skipped to her room. She picked her phone up and called Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they walked to school together like always, but today was different. "Oh happy birthday Sango!" kagome said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you!" Sango said happily. They were by their lockers again Miroku came up to them. "I heard it was your birthday! So here I got this for you!" he handed her a card and a rose.

"Thank you!" she said blushing like usually when she is near him. "Have a wonderful day my dear Sango!" he said then left them alone. "Sango since you can date now why not him?" Kagome suggested where Miroku could hear here.

He paused in the hall and turned back around. "You can date?" He asked with a smile. "Yes, but there are rules." She answered. "Okay like what?" he asked folding his arms over his chest and leaned his shoulder up against the lockers.

"Like my dad has to approve of you and we have to be in public places!" she answered. "Hmm sounds reasonable enough!" he smirked. "Yes but my father doesn't approve of you in fact he told me to stay away from you!" she explained.

"How are you going to get around that fact? Once he see's you at my door to take me out I won't be able to date till I'm eighteen." She laughed. "I'll pick you up at five thirty tomorrow night!" he smiled.

Then he left. She smiled then had a sickening feeling in her stomach. 'Dad is never going to let me date.' She said shaking her head and went to class. After school was out Sango followed her friends as they walked ahead of her.

She was in a daze trying to figure out what Miroku was going to do and what her father would do when he opens the door to see that 'trouble maker' he calls him. She walked into her home.

"Happy birthday!" her father and brother shouted surprising her. "Here I got you a new friend!" her father said as he handed her a little tiny beige kitten. It had a black diamond shaped spot on its head and had black paws with a fluffy tail.

"Meow!" the kitten said looking up at her lovingly with green eyes. "Awe it's so cute!" Sango said as she cuddled her new pet. "It is a female and what should you name her?" he asked.

"Kirara is her name!" she answered as the kitten purred and rubbed her head against Sango's hand. "Thank you dad I love her! This is the best gift I could over want!" she said as she hugged him.

"Hey I helped and it was my idea!" Kohaku said feeling left out. She went over to her younger brother and hugged him as well. "Thank you!" she said then she went to play with her new pet till dinner was ready.

"So this weekend I was think to ask if I could stay over Kagome's for a sleep over she wants to throw me!" Sango asked after her birthday dinner and her little family celebration.

"Who's going to be there?" he asked. "Me, Kagome, and Ayami." She answered him. "Ok that's fine. So what time will it be and what day?" he asked.

"Friday after school we're all going home with kagome." she answered. "Ok but call me when you get there!" he ordered. "Yes sir! Oh can my kitten come too?" she asked with excitement and snuggled at the kitten.

"I guess! But be careful with her she's still a young kitten! Don't squeeze her to death!" he laughed. "Yes I know I'll make sure she's safe!" she laughed and went to her bedroom for the night.

She changed into her night clothes and lay in her bed. Kirara pranced along her new mistress purring the whole way to snuggle in Sango's long dark brown hair. Sango giggled at the light feeling of the feline's footsteps on her. She fell asleep petting Kirara who was nested in her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sango and her friends like walked to school like they usually did. "Hey Sango how was your birthday? What did you get?" Kagome asked excitedly as they walked while she and InuYasha held each other's hands.

InuYasha looked at Kagome with loving eyes never looking away from her face as they walked. 'How did I end up with her?' he asked himself still lost in the eyes of his world.

"Oh my dad and brother got me a little kitten! She is adorable I named her Kirara!" Sango said answered happily and showing Kagome a picture of her pet on her phone.

"Awe she is cute!" Kagome said as she gave Sango's phone back. "Oh my dad said it was fine to have a sleep over at your place!" she said as they walked into the school's large doors.

"Yeah! That's great now we need to get the stuff for the party." Kagome said excitedly. They walked through the halls and went to their lockers.

"Can I come to this sleep over?" InuYasha asked sarcastically. "No mom said 'no boys'!" kagome answered. "Yeah I know! Oh by the way I'm sorry we can't go out tonight! I'm still grounded for another week!" he huffed.

"I'm sorry!" she said "Its fine he'll get over it!" he sighed in frustration towards his half brother. She stood up onto her toes and reached up to his lips and kissed him passionately.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him. She put her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his long silver hair. Then they braked from their kiss and Kagome looked into his amber eyes.

'God I love those eyes! He is so beautiful!' she thought and her heart was pounding from his kiss. She felt weak in the knees when he smiled at her satisfied with their passionate kiss.

"I love you!" he whispered in her hair as he hugged her. "And I don't deserve you!" he added.

Sango stood next to them trying not to look at her friends embracing each other lovingly and being a couple. She jumped when she felt a hand on her hip as she put her book bag in her locker.

She looked up and saw those blue eyes and dark short hair stair at her with a smile on his face. Her cheeks turned light pink. "So you up for our date tonight?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Keep your hands off!" she said as she pushed his hand off of her hip. "And I don't know!" she said shyly. "It'll all work out dear Sango!" he leaned and whispered in her ear.

Her face turned bright red. He smiled at her blushing and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then left when the bell rang, and she stood there stun by what just happened.

"Sango come on we're going to be late!" Kagome said as she pulled her arm."Uhh right sorry!" she said as she went with her to class. The day went by fast for Sango.

"Hey kagome you want to stay a while at my place? My brother won't be home till late!"InuYasha asked as they were all walking home. "Sure I guess!" she smiled. They walked to Sango's first and parted ways. InuYasha and kagome walked to his house and went up to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

He unlocked the door and led her in by her hand, and went up to his room. "Umm InuYasha what we going to do?" she asked a little confused on his actions.

"I want alone time with you! We are never alone you know!" he answered as he sat on his bed and pulled her to him. "Yeah that's true!" she answered.

"Kagome I have a confession I have been wondering something for a while now!" he said looking down at his hands while they were holding Kagome's in his. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned and worried that he might break up with her.

He looked into her brown eyes with his deep amber eyes. "I was wondering if you loved me the way I love you?" he asked blushing at his own words.

She looked at him with surprise. 'Doesn't he know I love him?' she thought confused. "Yes I love you! Every time I see you I fall in love again and again, and every time you kiss me I get light headed and dizzy. I love being in your arms, I feel so safe and happy there. I love you with all my heart!" She answered blushing.

"Really I do that to you? How can you love someone so messed up and broken like me?" he asked look at her with loving eyes. "You're not a mess and you most defiantly aren't broken!" she smiled at him then leaned up to kiss him passionately.

He pulled her closer to him as she entwined her hands into his long silver hair. His hand slid over her breast and he gently rubbed her. "Make love with me please I want to show you how much I truly love and want you." She whispered in his ear when she broke their kiss. He looked at her with shock.

"Kagome!" he whispered her name lovingly. He laid her gently down on his bed and he lay on top of her resting on his elbows to keep his weight off of her. She had her arms wrapped around him as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, now come on before Sesshomaru comes home!' she smiled at him. He knelt on his knees between her legs. He began to unzip her skirt and pulled it off; she pulled her shirt off to reveal her chest. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off gently.

Once her bra was off he stared down at her perfect breast with lust in his eyes. He leaned down and started lightly kissing the left breast. He circled around till he was at her nipple. She moaned and arched her back at his actions.

He sucked her gently, and flicked his tongue around her perked nipple in his mouth. Then he trailed light kisses to her right breast and repeated the same action.

He could feel his member swell against his pants. He sat up to stare at the beautiful woman he had in his bed. He ran his hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips. He pulled her panties off and she spread her legs for him to enjoy the view of her womanhood.

He stood on his knees on the floor and put each hand on her hips to pull her closer on the edge of the bed. He rested her legs on his shoulders and went down to her centre.

He licked her from bottom to the top to her clit. "Oh Inu-Yasha!" she called out when he did it again. She gripped the edge of the bed as he licked her and sucked her clit. She felt her body climaxing at each stroke of his tongue.

He stopped before she completely climaxed. He got up and undid his pants and threw them off as well as his boxers. He leaned into her warm wetness with his tip teasing her with it. She bucked her hips into him craving for him to enter.

She pulled his shirt off to see his thick muscled body. "Are you ready?" he asked before he fully went inside of her. She nodded, and so he pushed deep inside of her breaking her seal. "Owe it hurts!" she cried out as she pulled her head up into his chest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'll pull out." He panicked at the thought of causing her pain. "No it's okay it's suppose to hurt! My mom told me that the first time you have sex it hurts!" she reassured him. "Just give me a minute!" she added as she moved her hips to get used to him inside of her. She nodded for him to continue.

He thrusted gently so not to hurt her again, and he then went faster and faster. He felt her walls clamp around him and he released his seed inside of her womb.

"Oh InuYasha, I love you! Thank you!" she sighed in pleasure as he pulled out of her. He lay in the bed and called her over to him to lay next to him. She crawled over to him and laid her back against his chest and he wrapped his strong arm around her petite waist.

He put his hand on her breast and fondled her while they embrace each other. She started to fall asleep as he fondled her. "Kagome I love you! I always have and always will. I'm so very happy I have you in my life." He said into her ear.

She opened her eyes when he said those words. She smiled at the thought of him loving her as much as she loved him, and how she loved him so very much. 'He loves me for me!' she thought then she looked at the time and panic swept over her.

She pushed his hand off of her breast and jumped up off the bed. She rapidly put on her clothes. "What's wrong?" InuYasha asked as he watched her run around gathering her items.

"InuYasha it's almost four o'clock mom is waiting for me to come home!" she said rushing her words. She gasped when she saw the blood on his bed that proved her innocence has now been taken by her love.

"I'm sorry InuYasha I bled on your bed!" she said embarrassed. He looked where she looked. It wasn't a lot of blood just a spot no bigger than a quarter.

"It's fine Kagome I'll take care of it. Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked as he looked at her face. "No I'll be fine! But I have to go. I love you with all my heart and more." She said as she kissed him goodbye and walked out of his room and walked home.

He laid in his bed covering himself up with a blanket. He was feeling tired from them making love and he rested his arm under his head and stared at the ceiling picturing Kagome's smile and her beautiful body.

"Mom, Souta, I'm home! Anyone here?" she shouted as she shut the front door. "Hi dear I'm in the kitchen making dinner." Her mother greeted happily. "How was school?" she asked while she went back cooking.

"Fine just a normal day like the usual!" kagome answered sighing. "That's good, so how is InuYasha doing?" her mother asked as she stirred something in a pan.

"Great!" kagome almost shouted with excitement. Her mom jumped when she heard her daughter's excitement. She giggled at her and sent her to her room to do her homework. Kagome sat at her desk and daydreamed about InuYasha's hands on her and loving her so tenderly.

'Kagome focus on your school work!' she snapped herself out of her daydream and went to her homework.


	8. Chapter 8

Sango sat nervously in a chair in the living room bouncing her leg and biting her nails. "Sango what is your deal?" Kohaku asked as he noticed how hyper she was.

"What? Oh nothing I'm fine!" she answered talking fast. "Then why are you all hyper for?" he asked. "Nothing and when does dad get home?" she asked as she got up and paced around biting her nails.

"Soon I think!" he answered. She paced still trying to figure out how her father would react to see her date was 'The trouble maker'. She knew after this she will never be able to date since find someone more sensible.

She heard the door open and her father came into their home. He put up his gun and other police weapons out of reach of her and her ten year old brother.

"Dad, will you please talk to her, she's acting weird she's all hyper, and won't sit still for anything?" Kohaku begged. "Sango what's wrong?" her father asked irritated at the long day he had.

"Umm well I have a date tonight and I'm worried on how you are going to react." She answered still biting her nails. "Why who is he?" he asked in a deep voice. They heard a knock on the door and Sango looked at her father with fear knowing this was going to end in a terrible fight.

He opened the door and saw Miroku at the door. "No you don't! Not my daughter!" he shouted then slammed the door shut. "Dad that was rude!" she shouted in anger. She went past him to open the door but he was already gone.

She sighed in frustration. Then she turned to her father in fiery. Kohaku knew this was going to be a bad fight between his father and sister.

"Why in the hell would you think I would let you date him?" her father shouted at her. She stared at him her hands in fist and her face was red in anger. "Answer me young lady?" he said in a low voice.

"Because you trust me, but I guess I was wrong! You never trusted me and you never will!" she said then she stomped off to her room slamming the door. Her father and her brother could hear her throw a fit and shouting a few words out in anger. "Gods she has a temper on her!" her father said in frustration.

"Dad I kind of agree with her! She is very responsible. After mom died she took over being a mother to me and taking care of us. She is very trust worthy, and besides she can take care of herself." Kohaku defended his big sister.

His father nodded in agreement and went to Sango's room. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed with Kirara timidly sitting in a corner in fear. He chuckled a little at the sight.

"Sango I'm sorry! I should trust you, but it's not you I don't trust it's that kid I don't trust! Actually I don't trust any boy around you!" he admitted. "Dad I can handle myself, and besides I don't know why but I really like him and he seems to really like me!" she answered him.

'He only wants one thing from her!' he thought and sighed in frustration. "How about you go out with that Hojo kid he has a clean record and his father is partners with Sesshomaru.

I hear he has amazing grades and he is involved in all kinds of clubs at school." He suggested. "No he is way too stuck up!" she snorted. "How about if you go out on one date with him and if it isn't the right one I'll let you go with the trouble maker.

But you have to open minded on it don't be close minded because you already have your heart set on someone else!" he told her. Her and her father always liked to make deals and bets.

They were very competitive they always were in some kind of bet or competition. "Okay you're on I will ask Hojo out tomorrow!" she agreed. "Now pet that poor kitten she is so frighten!" he laughed pointing to the frighten kitten.

"Awe I'm sorry Kirara I didn't mean to scare you!" she said as she picked the kitten up and set her in her lap. Her father looked at the mess of her room and shook his head.

"And clean this mess you made young lady!" he said before leaving. She sighed when she saw the mess she made throwing her fit. The next day at school the three of them were at their lockers.

"Oh umm my step dad is coming home this weekend from his business trip so we can't have our sleepover, and my mom said that we will have it some other time! I'm sorry" kagome explained.

"It's alright. I'm fine!" Sango answered "So did your dad let you go out with him" kagome asked as she put some stuff in her locker.

"No and he saw who it was, and shut the door on him! He is so stubborn! But he did say if I go out with Hojo and it doesn't work out I can date who ever I want." She answered shutting her locker and turned to lean her back on it. "So what are you going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Ask him out and make sure it would be the worst date ever that's what!" she smiled a devilish smile. "Eh you might not have to work that hard to make it a bad date!" InuYasha snorted.

"Why?" Sango asked. "He's a jerk and a stuck up one too! He thinks he can have anyone he wants! If I were you I would stay clear away from him!" he answered. "Why? How do you know so much about him?" she asked with curiosity.

"His dad and my brother are partners in the firm and he comes over sometimes and brings Hojo with him. Well one night my stupid brother made me hang out with him, and so we did.

He asked me how kagome was in bed and I almost jumped him! Then he was saying he was just joking, and dared to say disturbing things he does to girls. But after that I never talked to him again.

So I'm warning ya stay away from him!" he warned. "But if I don't dad won't let me date anyone else! I just will carry pepper spray my dad got me!" she answered.

"Well here I go I'll go and ask him out! I'll be back." She walked over to where she saw Hojo and took in a deep breath. "Hi Hojo!" she said shyly. "Hi!" he answered with a smirk.

"Umm I came over here to ask if you wanted to go out?" she asked. "I thought you weren't allowed to date?" he asked. "Umm yeah well my dad said if I go out with a guy he approves of someone then I can go out with them." She answered.

"Okay so you're saying your dad likes me?" he smirked. She nodded. "Okay well I'm free tonight. I'll pick you up at five?" he asked. "Uhh sure that's fine!" she answered then turned and walked off towards her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

InuYasha and kagome walked home and once to his house he dragged her in shut the door behind her. He pulled her up to kiss her passionately pushing her up against the wall.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute she broke from his intense kiss. "W-w-what…I-is t-this for?" she asked gasping for air. "I have been thinking about you all day! I need you!" he answered then running his hand under her skirt.

He pulled her panties down off of her. She lifted her leg up around his hip. She gasped with pleasure when he put two fingers into her.

'Gods he feels so good! I want him so much when he touches me!' she thought as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "InuYasha please don't stop!" she begged as her breathing became heavy and he thrusted his fingers in and out of her fast and going in deeper.

She moaned loader with each thrust. He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb and she moaned wilder. He felt her walls clamp down around his fingers and then felt her wetness rush out onto his hand. He slid his hand out and kissed her again.

"I love you!" he whispered in her ear. She tried to control her breathing. "I-I love y-you too!" she managed to say. He let her free and she pulled her panties back up.

"I have to go mom wants me home straight from school. I'm sorry I want you more but I can't!" she told him disappointed. "I know and I understand! I craved you and I just needed to touch you before I let you go home! I'm sorry if I made you late going home." He answered.

Then she turned and walked out to go home. She walked home in a daze. She felt so light headed every time he would touch her or even kiss her. She managed to make it home. She unlocked the door and came in. after she shut the door she turned and leaned back against the door still trying to control her breathing and her dizziness.

'Gods what does that boy do to me?' she thought as she still felt the tingling between her legs. She could still feel his lips on her neck and breast. She looked around the front of the house and zeroed in on a brown suit case with a jacket laying neatly over it. 'Great he's home!' she thought. Kagome walked past it and went into her room to lie down.


	10. Chapter 10

Sango rushed around trying to get ready for her date (That her dad approved of, just a reminder.) She decided to wear a really short form fitting black dress that had a low dip in the front just to torture her father and make him mad.

She laughed at the site of it in the mirror 'Dad is defiantly not going to let me out like this!' she thought. She was deliberately trying to get out of this date.

She took a breath and stepped out of her room as Kirara followed meowing as she looked up at Sango. Sango looked down and smiled at the kitten.

"Watch Kirara dad is going to flip when he sees me in this ridiculous dress and tell me I can't go out tonight like this!" she whispered with a little giggle.

She walked into the front room. "Well how do I look?" she asked. Her father looked at his daughter and gasped as his face turned almost purple with anger.

"SANGO YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT! NOW GO BACK INTO YOUR ROOM AND CHANGE INTO SOMETHING LESS REVEALING NOW!" he yelled. She tried to hold back her smile

"Dad you said I can wear what I wanted." She said in a small taunting voice. Kohaku sat on the sofa watching them fight and sighed. 'Okay sis has gone way too far!' he thought, and he noticed the look on her face.

Sango had the face a victory. "And I said if you don't go out with this boy you can't date till you are 18! Now either you change into something appropriate or kiss that dream good bye!" he said as his face started to change color from purple to red.

'Thanks she's so smart by pulling a stunt like this huh! Well she was wrong!' he thought as he noticed her face change from victory to realization. Sango turned around "Fine!" she said as she stormed off towards her room.

She slammed her door and unzipped the dress throwing it off. She looked into her closet and smiled at the floor length skirt and a turtle neck sweater. 'Ha this will work.' She thought as she put the outfit on.

She stepped back out to show her father. He looked at the ridiculous outfit and tried hard not to burst out laughing. Kohaku put his head down and shook it slowly as if he was embarrassed to be part of this ridiculous family.

"Sango don't you think that's a little too much?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "What you said to change into something less revealing." She smirked.

"Sango please just wear something not too revealing and not something that makes you look like an old maid! Just look like you please before you kill your old man!" he begged. She sighed and went back to her room.

She put on a pair of jeans that had a shimmery tone to it. And she pulled out a light pink blouse that puffed on the shoulders. She put on ballet flats that were black with a little pink bow on the sides.

"Come on Kirara let's see if he likes this outfit." She sighed knowing he would approve. They walked out back to her father. "Well how about this?" she asked. "Much better, thank you!" he smiled.

Sango smiled back then went to the bathroom and brushed her long brown hair and set a black head band on top of her head. Then they all jumped when they heard the knock at the door.

She listened to her father opening the door and chatting about how girls take forever to get ready. Sango walked out to greet them. Hojo was wearing jeans and a button up shirt.

He didn't look bad or anything he just looked snobbish. 'What is InuYasha talking about he don't look like a creep. He looks like a snob but not like a creep!' she thought. 'InuYasha is too protective!' she thought again.

"Hi, how are you this evening?" Sango greeted. "I'm good thanks. Wow you look beautiful!" he gasped. He looked her up and down like he was picturing her naked. Her father didn't notice he was looking at her as well.

'Gods when did my little girl grow up?' he thought as he remembered her playing on the swings at the park yelling out for him to catch her when she jumped off the swings. Kohaku gave Hojo a menacing look. Hojo noticed her little brother glaring at him.

"Well should we go?" he asked as he stretched out his hand to take hers. She gave him his hand and they walked out of the house. He led her to his car and opened the door for her.

Sango sat in the door and he shut it. He got in on the other side to drive off. "So where are we going?" she asked. "To my favorite place." He answered. "Oh and where is this place?" she asked with a smile.

"You'll see!" he smirked and looked at her again like he did earlier back at her home. A shiver ran up her spine. He drove to the peer and parked his car. He opened his door and stepped out he went to her side and opened the door for her. He held out his hand for hers.

"Shall we?" he asked politely. She took his hand and stepped out with him. They walked along the peer and towards the edge. Sango looked and saw a blanket set out with a basket on the edge.

"What's this?" she asked. "Our date!" he answered. They walked to the blanket and sat on it. They sat and ate the food and tried to start small talk but couldn't find anything to talk about.

So they decided to walk along the shore line. 'Gods she is so beautiful! I can't wait to pop that cherry!' he thought as he leaned in to kiss her. Sango backed her head away and looked at him with a confused and dangerous look.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him. "Trying to kiss you that's all!" he smirked. And he bent down again to kiss her. This time he succeeded.

As he was kissing her his hand slid down her back to grope her bottom. She broke the kiss and smacked him. "You bitch!" he yelled as he backhanded her across her face and caused her to fall to the ground. He got on top of her and pinned her down.

"Who do you think you are smacking me like that? You little bitch." He said with a menacing voice. "LET ME GO!" she shouted.

"Not until I get what I want first!" he answered. He pulled her blouse off and grabbed at her breast putting his hand under her bra. She balled her fist up and punched him in the jaw. He fell backwards and she crawled out from under him and ran.

She kept running till she was on the side walk. Sango didn't know where she was, but she knew she had to keep walking or he might catch her.

She heard a car coming from behind her and she looked and noticed it was Hojo. She turned down an ally. She kept running till she hit a dead end.

"Now where are you going to go?" Hojo laughed as he got out of his car and he cornered her. Sango was backed to a wall when he approached closer.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to the ground. She kicked him in the groin and got up again but before she could run he pulled her back down causing her to hit her forehead on the pavement leaving a gash there.

He flipped her onto her back, and started to pull down her jeans along with her panties. "NO!" she screamed as she tried to fight him off of her.

"Please don't do this!" she begged. Sango felt the tears start to fall as he pulled his pants down while sitting on her legs holding her down. She tried one more attempt to escape by hitting him again but was returned with a knock out hit to the face.


	11. Chapter 11

Miroku was walking around near his home trying to get away from his drunken guardian. The old man just laid around getting drunk rather caring for anyone or anything around him.

'God thanks dad for leaving me with a drunkard old man! Why the hell were you friends with him any…' he lost his train of thought when he heard a girl scream no in a nearby ally.

He went running towards the scream. He found the ally and he say a guy punch a girl "Hey get off her!" he shouted as he came towards them. Then he stopped a foot near them in shock when he noticed it was Hojo.

He looked at the partly naked girl under him and Miroku lost control. "Sango?" he gasped. She didn't respond.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY! CANT YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" Hojo shouted. Miroku looked at him then went at him. He kicked him off of her. "If you value your life you should leave now and oh one more thing if you ever touch her again I will kill you!" he hissed at him.

Hojo scrambled to get up and managed to run away. Miroku turned to Sango who was lying on the ground unconscious. He pulled off his sweat shirt and pulled it on her gently.

Then he pulled her jeans back up to cover her up. He then picked her up and started to carry her to his house. He opened the door and stepped over the drunken old man's legs and went into his room.

He laid her on the bed. He went and got a bag of ice for her head. Sango opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but she could tell she wasn't in the dark alley anymore but inside a dark room.

She felt warm and fully clothed. She felt the sweat shirt and that her jeans were on but not zipped up. 'I don't remember being here! How did I get here? Where am I...Ahh my head hurts!' she thought then she heard someone walk in. she turned her head to see who it was.

"Sango you're awake?" Miroku said in surprise and relief. He stepped towards her and she flinched. "It's okay I won't hurt you…I got ice for your head!" He said holding up the bag of ice.

"How did I get here and where am I?" she asked letting him come near her. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and rested the ice on the side of her head where Hojo hit her.

"I found you in the alley and took you to my house." He answered. "Oh… wait…how did you find me?" she asked looking at him confused. "Well you are in my neighborhood and I was out walking when I heard a girl screaming…so I went to investigate and saw…Hojo hit you…and…was…going…to…" he said slowly but paused

"Well anyways I kicked him off of you and saw you laying on the ground almost fully naked. So I put my sweat shirt on you and pulled your jeans up! I'm sorry I didn't come sooner!" he explained. She stared at him with shock. "You did that for me?" she asked stunned.

"Like I told you before I like you!" he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat when he gave her that smile. Then his smile faded as he looked at the gash on her forehead.

"Umm…Sango did he…" He paused then took a breath before he finished his question. "Did he…rape you?" he asked still looking at the cut. She stared at him with shock.

"No not unless he did while I was unconscious and you said you came right when he hit me so no! You saved me before he could!" she answered. He then looked into her wide brown eyes and smiled with relief.

"Thank you Miroku for saving me!" she looked back at him. "I guess InuYasha was right! Hojo is bad news!" she said looking at her hands that were covered by Miroku's dark blue sweat shirt.

'What am I gonna do! I can't go home looking like this! Dad would ask questions and if he finds out what Hojo did or rather tried to do he'll never let me out the house again!' she thought and began to remember the events of that evening.

She jumped and looked into Miroku's violet eyes with frighten ones when Miroku touched her shoulder. "It's okay!" he whispered. "What am I gonna do? I can't go home like this my dad will flip when he sees me like this! Gods only know what he'll do to Hojo!" she said in a rushed panic.

"You have to tell him sometime! You can't hide that you've been hit with that gash on your head and the bruise on the side of your face, and that you are in a different shirt. Sorry I couldn't find it by the way!" he explained.

"I can't tell him you don't understand my dad and I made a bet if this date goes bad then I can date who ever I want but if it goes good then I have to date whoever he picks. I know this was a bad date but he meant if I didn't like him afterwards not to the extent of him trying to rape me. When he hears that part he'll throw out the bet and that rule about me dating till I'm seventeen moves up to eighteen…" she rambled on in a panic.

"Shhh, its okay I'll go with you and tell him that I saved you from it he might gain a little respect for me!" he smirked. "Nice make a joke about this!" she huffed in anger.

"Sorry! But it is getting sort of late I should take you home." He answered in a serious tone. "Yeah!" he got up to let her sit up and he helped her stand.

He walked her out by holding her hand. He led her through the hall and to the front door. "Who is that old man?" Sango asked as the stepped over the drunken old man who was still passed out on the floor.

"He's my guardian Mushin. He raised me after my dad died when I was eight." Miroku answered like it was no big deal. Sango looked at him as he opened the front door and led her to his car.

"How did he die?" she asked. 'Stupid that was rude of you!' she thought to herself and mentally kicking herself.

"Suicide… He couldn't take my mother's death anymore after eight years he decided to end his miserable life leaving me with that drunken old fart!" he answered. "So your mom died in child birth too?" she asked.

"Yeah…wait is that how your mom died as well?" he asked as he unlocked the passenger side door. "Yeah she died shortly after my brother was born." She answered looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he said in a sad tone. She looked up at him in confusion. 'Why is he feeling sorry for me when his life is harder than mine?' she thought as she got into the car. He shut the door and got in on the driver's side.

Once he was in and started the engine and backed out of the drive way. "Why are you sorry for me? When you lost both of your parents!" she asked. "I don't know! I just understand I guess on how it feels to lose a parent I guess!" he answered with a smile.

He drove all the way to where she lived. The ride was quiet while he pulled up in front of her home. He looked at her with a question in his eyes then shook it away. "Umm do you want me to come in with you?" he asked. She looked at him for a minute then nodded sheepishly and a blush on her cheeks.

"Okay are you ready?" he asked once he was out and opening the door for her. She stepped out. He shut the door and looked at her. "No but I have to." She sighed. They walked up to the door and she opened the door and walked in. She held his hand as she led him towards the living room.

Sango's father looked at them. He looked at his daughter's face and noticed the gash and bruise on the left side of her face. She was wearing Miroku's sweat shirt and not the pink blouse she had on earlier.

Then he turned to his son who was sitting near him. "Kohaku go to your room!" he ordered. Kohaku did what he was told and went to his room. Mr. Taijiya turned back to them.

"Sango I'm not mad but please explain why he is here and where is Hojo?" he asked calmly. Sango looked down at her hands. "Hojo left and Miroku took me home!" she answered with a lie.

"Don't lie to me! What happened to your face?" he demanded an answer. "Dad it's nothing!" she answered. Mr. Taijiya looked at Miroku "What happened to my daughter?" he asked in a stern voice. "I found her in the alley near my house sir." He answered half the truth while he looked at Sango.

"Then explain what happened to her face!" he almost shouted. Sango jumped when her father gently lifted her head up by her chin. "Sango please just tell me who hurt you?" he begged again.

She took a deep breath and let out slowly. "Hojo hit me!" she answered as she looked at his matching brown eyes. "Why did he hit you?" he asked trying to hold back his anger. "Because I hit him and kicked him off of me." She answered trying to hold back the tears.

He let go of her chin and grabbed her into a protective hug. She tried not to whimper in pain from the other bruises he couldn't see. "I'm so proud of you for fighting back! I'm sorry I made you go out with that creep!" he said in a proud but yet disappointed tone to it.

Then he said the words she thought she would never hear. "I should have trusted you!" she looked at him confused. "So you're not going to ban me from dating?" she asked. He looked back at her confused. "Of course not! I never back down on a bet and besides I can't make you stay my little girl forever." He answered.

She looked back at Miroku who was leaning back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest looking down at the floor. She looked back at her dad he was still holding tightly and protectively.

"Dad would it be alright if I date Miroku?" she asked quietly with a blush across her cheeks. Her father finally let her go and looked at Miroku then back at Sango. He sighed once he noticed them both blushing at each other.

"Yes you have my permission, but young man you hurt my daughter I will hunt you down and kill you slowly! Do you understand?" he said in a deep menacing voice. Miroku straighten up and bowed.

"Yes sir I understand, and sir I would never hurt your daughter like Hojo did you have my word!" he said in a serious voice. He walked over to where Sango was standing. he grabbed her hand

"Sango I'm sorry for what happened tonight and I hope you sleep well but I need to get home before he notices I am gone!" he explained. Then he leaned and kissed her bruised cheek lightly.

Then he moved to her ear "If you need me just call me okay!" he whispered. She sighed and nodded yes. Then he pulled away from her once he heard Mr. Taijiya cleared his throat in a warning to step away from her.

Sango rolled her eyes at his action. Miroku smiled then turned and walked out of the house. "I guess I was wrong about that boy!" her father said once Miroku was gone. "Yeah I know…just misunderstood!" she said under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sango are you alright?" Mr. Taijiya asked once he noticed her cut on her forehead. She looked at him with wide eyes.

'Oh please don't bring up this again! I'm not ready for this not tonight!' she thought. "Yes I will be after a bath!" she answered.

"Okay go ahead. Oh and I'm sorry baby for what happened tonight for now on I will trust your judgment!" he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and walked towards her bedroom.

She went to her drawer and pulled out pajama pants that had peace signs and hippie flowers on them, and a light pink tank top. She looked over at her bed and saw Kirara sleeping in a ball in the corner. And sighed then left her room. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She started the water to fill the tub up. She pulled her pants off first and threw them in the hamper then she pulled up Miroku's sweat shirt over her head. Once it was off she held it up to her nose and took in a deep breath to smell it. It smelt like him and it made her feel safe from his scent.

She folded it and laid it on the back of the toilet. She undid her bra and looked in the mirror. She sighed in horror from the image she saw. The girl in the mirror looked bruised and dirty.

Sango glared at the girl and turned to get into the bath water. It felt nice to cleanse herself from the horrors she went through tonight. Then she turned the water off and laid her head down into the water. She came back up and grabbed her knees resting her head on them.

'What if Miroku never came and stopped him? Would dad notice and come out to look for me? Most likely he's overly protective. But where would he look?' she thought to herself as she remembered what had happened.

She sat there for awhile then grabbed the soap and scrubbed her skin roughly till it hurt. Then she washed her hair twice before she let out the water. She stepped out and grabbed a towel, and began to dry off.

Once dry she pulled on her pajama pants and pulled on the tank top. She grabbed the brush and yanked it through her hair, and then brushed her teeth. She checked herself in the mirror and groaned at the bruises on her shoulders and one on her chest.

"Great dad is gonna wanna ask about these ones too!" she whispered to herself. "Not if I rushed to my room without him noticing!" she told herself while grabbing the sweat shirt and opening the door.

She poked her head out to see if it was clear and ran into her room closing the door behind her. Then rushed to her bed and went under the blankets. Kirara woke up and gave Sango a little growl of anger for disturbing her sleep.

Sango looked at the kitten and giggled at how cute the noise it made. "I'm sorry Kirara!" she apologized and stroked her back. Kirara meowed and purred as to say she forgave her.

Then Kirara stood up stretched and walked up to nuzzle Sango's face gently. Sango patted her head and started to scratch behind the kitten's ears. Kirara purred loader. Sango fell asleep petting the kitten.

"No…get off me…NO! DADDY!" Sango screamed in her sleep. "DADDY!" she screamed again. Mr. Taijiya ran into her room. "Shh its ok daddy is here now you're safe. Shh!" he said as he walked over to calm her down.

She started to hit and kick in her blankets. "No get off me!" she moaned in her sleep. Her father tried to calm her down still by brushing her hair off her face and saying calming words to her. She finally opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked when she saw him look at her with a relief smile on his face. She started to tear up. "Shh babygirl! You're alright now!" he said softly.

"Daddy it felt so real! I…" she said hiccupping in her crying. "You want to tell me what it was about?" he asked.

"I was dreaming about Hojo and what almo…" she realized what she was about to confess what actually happened. He looked at her with confusion and concern.

"Sango what almost happened?" he asked. Sango sat up on the bed and pulled up her knees to her chest and set her chin on them.

"Hojo almost raped me tonight." She answered in a tiny voice. He got up and turned the light on then went back to her.

He started to check her over. He grabbed her arm gently and looked at her. He saw the bruises and the cuts from the pavement. "Why didn't you tell me that he did this?" he asked holding her wrist pointing to her bruise with his other hand.

She looked down at her blanket. "I didn't want you to worry and get mad at me." She answered. Mr. Taijiya looked at her then lifted up her chin up gently.

"Sango I would never ever be mad at you for this. You're my daughter and as your father I am supposed to protect you and I can't do that if you don't tell me what happened to you." He said with a fatherly loving voice.

"I'm sorry daddy! I tried fighting back but…I…he…" she stuttered and hiccupped remembering what had happened earlier.

"Shh baby girl daddy's here I won't let him hurt you again I promise." He soothed as he hugged her and petted her hair back. "Dad Miroku saved me before Hojo could actually do it! He found me in the alley…after Hojo knocked me unconscious." She said in a low voice telling her father what really happened "He did?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah and he even dressed me and took me to his place and took care of me! He told me how he found me and he saw what Hojo was about to do to me, he said he kicked him off of me." She added looking at her dad with watery eyes.

"Wow I totally misunderstood that kid! I guess I was wrong!" he said and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes he laid her down and stroked her hair till she fell asleep.

"I'm going to call your school in the morning saying you are too sick and I'll call in at work! Go to sleep baby I love you!" he said then kissed her forehead and got up to leave her alone.

He looked back at her before she shut her door. Sango was cuddled up in her blanket with Kirara curled up against her back, and shut the door. He walked down the hall to check on his son.

He opened the door and peeked in. "dad is Sango ok?" Kohaku asked. "Yes she'll be okay just go back to sleep son!" he ordered and then left him.

Back in Sango's room she laid in her bed and shivered with fear as her dreams taunted of what could have happened. She woke up again when she dreamt of Hojo tearing her clothes off her.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day her father called the school and told them she was sick and isn't coming into school that day. He let her sleep most of the day. Sango didn't want to leave her safe net she felt like she was dirty and no one wanted her anymore. She wanted to close her eyes and die. "Baby girl you need to eat something." Mr. Taijiya said when he came in and set a tray of food down on her desk.

He sat on her bed edge and brushed her hair back. She looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't feel hungry. Please can't you just leave me alone!" she answered. "No you need to eat and that's an order not a question!" he demanded in a deep voice.

She groaned in frustration. He gave her a smile and went to get her the food he sat it down on her lap. She took a bite out of it and he was pleased with her eating and smiled at her. "Thank you two more and I'll leave you alone." He demanded in a soft voice.

She frowned and glared at him but did what she was told and eats two big bites for him. He picked up the tray and left her alone like he promised her. She laid back down and put the cover over her head.

She fell back to sleep. She jumped and woke up from her sleep she laid there and looked up at her ceiling. She sighed and looked at the time it read eleven thirty. Then she jumped when she heard something lightly tap at her window. 'What is that noise?' she thought then she heard it again.

She popped her head up and looked over and saw a pebble hit at her window. She got up and went over to her window and looked down. She jumped back when she saw a figure standing down there looking up at her. She looked closer and noticed it was Miroku standing there.

She opened up the window and looked down. "Miroku? Is that you?" she called out. "Yes I just wanted to check on you." He answered. They stared at each other for a minute saying nothing.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him for a second. "No, but I will be." She answered honestly. "Can I come in or no?" he asked. 'Should I let him in? No daddy would kill me if I do, but I need him! What if…' she thought as she stared at him.

"Yes I'll meet you at the door but you have to be quiet." She answered. He nodded then walked to her front door. Sango shut the window and walked over to her door. She peeked out into the hall her father's door was shut and there was no light from underneath the door, and so she walked to the front door and unlocked it and opened it for Miroku.

He came in and they walked quietly to her room. They went into her room she shut the door. She went and sat on her bed. Miroku stood near her staring at her. "So why did you want to come in?" she asked looking at him.

"I wanted to see for myself that you are alright. I was worried when you weren't at school." He answered looking at her face. "I'm sorry my dad found out and said I should stay home." She answered looking down. Miroku went closer and set next to her. He hesitantly put his hand on her knee.

'Why does he want to see me? I'm dirty and undesirable.' She thought. "Umm…Miroku why do you care if I'm okay or not?" she asked. He looked at her stunned. "Sango don't you know I like you?" he asked confused.

She blushed when she heard those words. "You…do?" she asked her blush deepened. He leaned in close to her face their lips were almost touching. "Yes!" he whispered. "Sango can I kiss you?" he asked. She answered by kissing him. Their lips fit together like a puzzle.

Miroku put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her arms rounded around his neck. Their kiss became passionate and she dragged him down over her. He ran his hands down her side resting them on her hips. He pulled from her lips to move down her jaw towards her neck.

'What am I doing? I should stop she was just almost raped. STOP! Oh god but she is so beautiful!' he thought as he moved his right hand up under her tank top towards her breast. He found they were bare under her shirt and he caressed the soft skin.

She froze when she started to remember what had happened the night before. "No!" she cried out in fear. He stopped and pulled his hand out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go too far!" he said while holding up his weight hovering over her. He then sat up next to her. "I'm sorry it's just that I started to remember that night." She said as she held her head up on her hand and looked at him.

"I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry! I should go!" he said as he started to get up and leave. "No don't leave please!" she begged and grabbed his arm. He looked at her and sat back down next to me. "I'm sorry I just don't want to be alone and I keep having nightmares." She answered.

He nodded then lay next to her. She lay facing him, and he put a strain of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that! You don't have to stay! I understand." She said looking ashamed. He looked at her with concern.

"Sango I understand and I'll stay with you till you fall back to sleep!" he said she smiled and stared at him. Her eye lids felt heavy and she fell asleep. Miroku watched her sleep with a smile on her face. He looked outside and noticed the sun was rising so he gently got up and to sneak out of her window. But before he left he wrote her a note and left it on her bed side table and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Sango wake a few hours later and saw the paper on the table and it read:

Dearest Sango I didn't want your father to find me in your bed so I left early.

I will see you at school.

Love, Miroku

She smiled at the note. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Sango?" she heard her father say. "May I come in?" he asked. "Yes you may" she answered, and her father stepped in her room.

She sat at the edge of her bed and her father walked over and sat next to her. "Are you sure you are ready to go to school?" he asked. Sango looked at him and nodded with reassurance.

"Yes dad I will be fine there. Besides InuYasha protects me like I'm his little sister." She answered. "Alright but if there is any trouble from that boy call me okay. I love you!" he said then kissed the top of her head.

Then stepped out of her room, and once he was gone she went to her closet to get her uniform. Once she was dressed she brushed her hair and tried to cover up the bruise on her cheek and the cut on her head.

'Thank gods that the jacket covers up the other bruises. I really don't want anyone to find out.' She thought as she walked over to Kirara and patted her on the head. Kirara meowed at her you mistress.

"Come on Kirara let's get you fed." She said and picked the kitten up and carried her out of her room.


End file.
